In the Fantasy
by comet77
Summary: Holly didn't know what to think when she walked through her bedroom door and ended up in the world of Ouran High School Host Club! But what can she do now, with no money and no friends?
1. 1: What the Hell!

**A/N: Ok, this is my first OHSHC fanfic, so please go easy on me, and enjoy! I mean, if you like...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Holly didn't know what to think. Was this...Ouran Academy?

No way. No way in hell.

But...it _was_...

Holly fell to the ground in shock. What the heck? She was just in her room a minute ago, getting up to go make some tea. But then, right when she passed through her door, she didn't end up in the hallway leading to her living room. Instead she found herself staring at the entrance to Ouran High School Host Club's school...the one she saw only in the anime. The _anime._ So this wasn't real...right?

"Hey, are you ok?"

Holly looked up to have Haruhi Fujioka staring down at her, offering her hand.

"Need some help?"

Holly only stared at her in shock.

"H-Haruhi?"

The girl dressed as a boy had alook of surprise on her face, then smiled at her gently, pulling Holly to her feet.

"Uh, yeah...how do you know me? I don't think I've even seen you before...are you new here?"

How could Holly tell her that she's only a fictional character on television to her? Holly thought for a moment, thinking it was best to lie.

"Uh...I'd like to be actually...I came here looking to take the entrance exams, and maybe get in on a scholarship." Yeah, that sounded real enough. What else was she going to do here anyway? She should at least be somewhere that she knew about. Relatively.

"But, do you knowif they have doms or something? I'm afraid I have no place to stay..."

Haruhi stared at her, puzzled.

"Don't you live with your parents?"

Holly's eyes widened. That's right! Where are her parents? She didn't even know how she got here in the first place!

Then the thought occured to her; She was completely alone. She couldn't look to her parents or friends for help in this one. She needed to fend for herself this time.

"Um, not anymore I guess. I'm alone right now. Do you know of anywhere to stay that's free?"

Holly watched her favorite anime character as she thought to herself for a moment. But forget that, where the hell would she find a place to stay that's free?

And this i Japan, right? But how could she understand what Haruhi was saying?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi's voice.

"Why don't you stay at my place for a while?"

Holly almost laughed at that. A "boy" just asked a girl to stay at "his" place. Haruhi must have forgotten to pretend to b a guy for a second. No matter; free food and lodging! YES!

"Oh yes please! That would be wonderful! I'm Holly by the way; Holly Anderson."

Haruhi smiled wamrly at her, holding out her hand. Holly took it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you!" they said, in unison. They both burst out laughing.

When they had composed themselves, Haruhi looked at the clock tower realizing it was almost time for class to start. She turned to Holly.

"Hey, I gotta get to class now. I'll escort you to the office though."

Holly nodded gratefully, following Haruhi through the elegant double doors.

The school was just like it was in the anime; BIG, clean and fit for the rich. Holly was so caught up in how beautiful the school really was that she didn't even notice when they had arrived at their destination. Haruhi said her farewell and left her with the office lady, bowing on her way out. Holly couldn't help but notice how charming she could be. She's definitely the natural!

"Haruhi, you're late!"

"_Sorry_, but there was this girl I met outside and I had to take her to the office. Remember, you told me that the number one rule of the host club is to make every girl happy, and I did just that. So be quiet all ready."

Tamake's annoyed look quickly turned to an expression of great interest.

"New girl you say? Tell me, where is she from? What does she look like? What kind of guys does she like? Oh, you gotta tell me so we can be ready for her! " Tamake exclaimed, obviously excited to meet the newcomer.

Haruhi sighed.

"Look sempai, I only just met her, so I don't know _that _much about her."

"Oh come on, you gotta know something! What's her name?"

"Let's see...Holly Anderson, so she's definitely American. Um...she's got dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, and she's really nice. She's going to apply for a scholarship here, and she needed a place to stay so I offered her to stay with me. She seemed totally disoriented though...like she didn't know where she was. She knew me though."

Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

"Haruhi," he began, taking his usual tone. "Does she know you're a girl?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. She didn't even think about that. All the girls at this school were crazy and thought of Haruhi as a handsome guy, but Holly...she didn't act like they do at all. And what kind of girl would accept to stay with a guy for a few weeks? No sane woman, that's for sure.

"Uh...You know what, she didn't seem to notice. And she didn't ask questions when I asked if she waned to stay with me; she just said yes without a second thought. And she knew me already..."

Tamake twitched.

"That's it; we have to meet this girl."

**Well, this is the first chapter! Hope you like it. The next one will be posted soon! Reviews are highly appreciated; please tellme what you think and give me any criticism you can possibly think of!**

**-Comet**


	2. 2: Lies, Lies, and More Lies

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the second chapter. I'm using the word pad on my computer since I don't have microsoft word, so please tell me if I have any spelling mistakes!**

**-Comet**

Haruhi ran down the hallway towards the main office, ignoring the squeeling fangirls as she passed. With any luck, Holly would be done taking the entrance exam...but did she pass?

She skidded to a halt as she saw Holly walking towards her, holding a manila folder in one hand as she dug in her pockets for something. She stopped when she saw Haruhi.

"Hey!"

Holly smiled at her greeting, relieved to see a familiar face. Haruhi pointed at the folder.

"So, you got in?"

Holly sighed, then quickly replaced it with a shrug.

"I guess so...? I don't know what to do though...I have no money, so how do I pay for the uniform? There are so many things going wrong right now! I have no idea what happened; before I knew it, I was all alone. What should I do?"

Haruhi didn't know what to say. She was alone? What does that mean?

She dismissed the thought deciding it was best not to ask any questions, focusing on comforting her new friend.

"Holly? It's going to be alright, ok? You can stay with me a long as you like. Would you mind coming with me though? I have to go to-"

"The host club?" Holly interrupted.

_How did she know about that? Hm. Maybe some fangirls told her._

Hauhi just smiled at took her hand, leading her down the hallway she came from earlier.

"Yep, that's the one," she threw over her shoulder.

Holly smiled with excitement. She was going to meet the host club! Tamake, Kyoya, the twins...all of them in person!

_I...I don't know what's going on, but if this is a dream, I don't ever want it to end!_

"Kyoya..." Tamake whined, resting his chin on the table. "Aren't you done yet? You can always find out about someone in less than an hour! Who is this new girl?"

Kyoya groaned in annoyance.

"Look, she's just not here...I mean, she's not in the system. It's like she doesn't even exist-"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late again."

The group looked up to see Haruhi standing in the doorway, a girl about her size standing beside her, gripping a manila folder like it was her life. Haruhi led the new girl into the room, giving Kyoya a chance to get a good look at her. Was it him, or did she look just like Haruhi? Her hair was brown, short, and she wore scruffy jeans with a black t-shirt seemingly draped over her. Her eyes were green though...the only thing that seemed to be different about the two. Kyoya smiled to himself. This would be interesting.

Haruhi led the girl to the couch, leaving her there to make some tea. Tamake sat beside her lightly, holding a rose to her.

"So, my princess, what is your name?"

Tamake watched in amusement as the girl looked up at him and blushed, obviously lost for words. He also noticed the remnents of tears on her face.

_Was she crying earlier? I wonder why..._

Tamake's thoughts were interrupted when the girl opened he rmouth to speak.

"Um, nice to meet you Tamake...my name's Holly..." She finished her sentence with a cute smile, still blushing.

_She knows me already? I guess Haruhi told her about us...but she's so cute! _

Tamake blushed himself, not knowing what to say next. Luckily Honey came to his rescue, sitting in between them clumsily and hugging Holly around her waist.

"Nice to meet you Holly-chan! I'm-"

"Honey? Oh yes, I know! You're very sweet," Holly said happily, hugging the third year student back gratefully.

Tamake thought to himself for a moment. _She knows Honey-sempai too? And she knew Haruhi before, even though Haruhi had never seen her before...just who is this girl?_

Haruhi came back with a tray, settig a cup of hot tea in front of Holly, then sitting across from her.

"So Holly, tell us about yourself."

Holly froze, wondering what she should say. Again, probably better to lie.

"Uh, I'm here by myself...I'm American, and my parents are still at home. I was dumped here to try to get into Ouran Academy-"

"Wait, you got in? On a SCHOLARSHIP?"

Holly looked to the owner of the voice who had interrupted her, expecting it to be Tamake. She was right.

"Yeah. I passed the test, I just need to get a job so I can get the uniform and I guess I'm staying with Haruhi. It was very nice of her to let me stay with her."

Just then Holly realized her mistake. Tamake gasped at the error and stood up, turning red with his silly anger.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HARUHI IS A GIRL?"

_Oh no! _Holly thought frantically. _How am I supposed to tell them that I know EVERYTHING about them? Uhhh...just lie. That seems to be the only option right now..._

"Oh, uh...she just looks like a girl to me I guess. Why, isn't she?" Holly asked innocently.

Holly watchedas the anime world took ahold of Tamake. First he caught on fire, then she cooled down and turned into a white paper of his former self and was whisked away on some unknown wind. Yep, that's anime for ya.

Everyone ignored the abnormality, while Haruhi realized she was late for the bus.

"Crap! Sorry guys, we gotta go,"

And with that Haruhi grabbed Holly's hand and they disappeared through the doorway, leaving the group speechless.

_What just happened?_

**Uh, hello again...any ideas for the next chapter? I'm afraid I'm at a bit of a writers block right now...*dies***

**-Comet**


	3. 3: A Girl Dressed as a Boy? Again?

**A/N: Finally I have Microsoft again! I just noticed all of my silly spelling mistakes in my last chapters from typing to fast…please forgive them, and for some reason I can't find the files anymore, so I can't change them! :'( So I'm sorry!**

**-Comet**

Walking up the Haruhi's apartment complex, Holly didn't quite know what to say. It looked just like it did in the anime; it was around springtime, so the trees were blooming outside her apartment, and everything looked so peaceful. Holly felt really at home here.

Haruhi led her up the stairs. Deciding that walking straight to the designated door was a bad idea, Holly followed awkwardly after her as though she had no idea which door was Haruhi's. It was all the way at the end, just like Holly thought. As soon as they walked in, Haruhi turned around to inform Holly to take off her shoes, but she was already in the process of doing so. Haruhi thought that was a little weird; they didn't have rules like this in America did they? But she probably studied Japan a bit before coming here to go to school…Haruhi shrugged it off and led her to her living room, inviting Holly to sit down.

_This is so cool!_ Holly thought to herself excitedly. _I've always wanted to sit like they do in Japan…oh this is just wonderful!_

Haruhi came back with some herbal tea, hoping that it would make Holly feel a bit better. Haruhi felt like Holly had a bit of a rough day.

"Here's some tea," she said, setting a cup in front of her new friend. Holly took the cup gratefully, drinking it down in an instant. Haruhi laughed.

"Goodness, you must have been thirsty. That herbal tea; it'll help you sleep tonight."

Holly sighed comfortably.

"Thank you very much, Haruhi. It really means a lot."

Haruhi only smiled at her warmly.

"No problem. Oh; my dad will be here in a little while. He might come home late, so don't pay any attention to him if you're in bed already. You can meet him in the morning. Where would you like to sleep? You can sleep in my room if you like. It's a bit cozier than the living room."

Holly nodded quickly.

"Oh thank you very much! That would be wonderful…I don't really want to sleep alone tonight…"

Haruhi looked at her sadly. She had no idea what really happened to her; she could tell Holly was hiding something. Parents don't usually just dump their kids in some random country and leave them like that, and the way that Holly was so disoriented indicated that she had absolutely no idea what to do next. It seemed like Holly was lucky that Haruhi was the one who found her.

Haruhi smiled and took her to her room, bringing out a sleeping bag and a pillow for her. She could see the affects of the tea wearing down on her, and told her she could go to sleep now if she liked. Holly nodded gratefully and took the pajamas offered to her, then changed and snuggled into the sleeping bag, falling asleep in a heartbeat. Haruhi turned off the light and quietly left the room, leaving her to her slumber. She grabbed her book bag and set in on the table, pulling out the text books she needed for her homework, then searching the bag for a pencil. When she finally found one, Haruhi set to work completing the math problems on the worksheets, then moved on to the history paper she had to write. Just then the door opened.

"Haruhi, I'm home!" Yelled her dad at the top of his lungs, flipping his hair dramatically and falling into a girly pose.

"SHHHH!"

Haruhi's father looked at her with confusion, and when Haruhi pointed at her room that made him even more confused. Haruhi beckoned over to where she was sitting, Ranka closing the door behind him quietly. He clumsily sat down next to her.

"What the heck's going on? Why do we have to be so quiet?" Ranka whispered as quietly as he could, making sure not to get another scolding out of Haruhi.

"I just met a girl today, and her parents basically abandoned her in front of the academy. They apparently wanted her to take the entrance exam and try to get in on a scholarship, and she made it, but she had no money and no where to go, so I offered to let her stay here. She's so exhausted that's she's already asleep in the other room. You don't mind, do you Dad?"

Ranka shook his head. He could never say no to Haruhi; plus it sounded like this girl really needed help. Her parents just left her here? That's got to be pretty rough.

"It's all right with me dear, I'll be sure to help you take great care of her. Sounds like she's had a pretty hard time, huh?"

Haruhi nodded sadly.

"Yeah, she was crying earlier about it. She really misses her parents. I think she was pretty panicked about being here all by herself. I found her lying on the ground in front of the academy, and when I started talking to her, she seemed like she had no idea where she was. It was so weird though; she knew who _I_ was, and she seemed pretty familiar with the host club as well," Haruhi glanced at her bedroom. "She looked so…helpless honestly. I felt really bad for her. She's from America you know, and her parents just left her in some foreign country with no money or no place to go. I can see why she felt so lonely. You could see it in her eyes."

Ranka nodded in understanding.

"So what's her name?"

"Oh-sorry, it's Holly. Holly Anderson."

Ranka smiled at his beloved daughter and arose from the table, smoothing out his skirt flipping his hair back.

"Don't worry Haruhi; she's welcome to stay with us as long as she likes. We're gonna take great care of her, and she'll be like part of the family. It'll be fun!"

Haruhi smiled back.

"Thanks Dad."

"Holly, it's time to wake up…"

Holly awoke to the curtains being drawn, the sudden light burning into her, pressing her awake. She sat up in her sleeping bag, the affects of the tea from the night before still showing its effects.

"M-Morning Haruhi," she greeted to her arouser groggily, stretching her arms over her head. Haruhi smiled down at her, offering her hand to help her up. Holly took it gratefully.

"First we eat breakfast, then we get ready and head for school. I guess today is your first day at Ouran High!"

Holly blinked. She had completely forgotten about that.

"But what will I wear? I have no uniform…"

Haruhi shrugged.

"I have two uniforms; I usually do laundry every other day, and sempai was nice enough to give me an extra. You can wear that one, and every day you get home from school take it off right away, that way it won't get that dirty. Then I can still wait to do the laundry like I normally do."

Holly nodded slowly, but something was still bugging her…

"But Haruhi…this is a boy's uniform…I don't have short hair like you, so I can't pass as a boy…"

Haruhi thought a bit at that. She was right; her hair was almost past her shoulders, so there was no way she could look like a boy. What to do, what to do…

"…do you mind having a quick haircut?"

"Wh-what? No! I just got my hair this long…and with the way my hair is, short hair will just turn into a puff ball…" Then a thought popped into Holly's head; This is an _anime_ world. She still hasn't even bothered to see what she looked like!

Holly all of a sudden ran to the mirror in Haruhi's room, taking a look at herself.

She looked a lot different than she originally thought. Her hair came down perfectly over her shoulders, and her waist showed no flab whatsoever. Everything was much better than usual. Her green eyes were huge, her arms and legs thinner and longer, and everything felt a little lighter. And she looked kind of…pretty.

So with the type of hair she had now-no longer the poofy ridiculousness that weaved itself in and out of the wavy chocolate of her hair, but now a soft, more manageable shape that was obviously not as thick as it used to be. Holly had always wanted short hair, but her hair type never allowed it. She especially wanted it after watching Ouran High School Host Club, noticing how easy it was to take care of, just like Haruhi said. Yes; short hair just might work now.

Wait a second; after her last disaster short haircut, it took her a whole year just to grow it out to this length. There was no _way_ she was giving it up now.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but I just can't. Why don't we just tell them a little white lie? I'll say that I couldn't afford a uniform, so the school chairmen graciously gave one, but the only one left was a boy's uniform. Since I transferred at such an odd time, I really only had a chance to choose from the leftovers, and this is the only one that fit, so this is being passed as my normal uniform. How does that sound?"

Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"I guess that would work. Probably a better idea than telling them I lent you that uniform. With the way girls are around here, you might get a few death threats."

"Students! We have a new classmate joining us today," the teacher announced kindly, gesturing to the door. She turned to the mystery person standing in the hallway. "Would you please introduce yourself young lady?"

Holly walked into the room reluctantly, looking down at the floor as she walked to the spot the teacher indicated next to the podium.

"Um, Hi, I'm Holly Anderson, " Holly said quickly, looking at the teacher to see if that was all that was required.

"Keep going," the teacher pushed. "Tell us where you're from."

"Oh! Sorry…I'm from America… "

The teacher clapped happily and so did Holly's new fellow students, and the teacher instructed her to take a seat next to Kaoru. Holly instantly knew who he was and made her way to her seat, offering her hand in greeting to her new neighbor.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said nicely. Kaoru took her hand right away, kissing it charmingly with a smirk on his lips.

"And it's very nice to meet _you," he said gently, looking her in the eyes. Holly blushed._

"_U-um, thank you! But to take these notes the teacher just put up, I need my other hand back…" _

_Kaoru smiled at her little joke, obliging to her request and turning to concentrate on his own note-taking. Haruhi leaned over her desk next to Kaoru and smiled at Holly reassuringly. Holly smiled back; she had been scared before, but now with Haruhi and maybe the rest of the host club with her, she felt right at home. Everyone here was so friendly; When she walked up to school with Haruhi, everyone came up and greeted her curiously, kindly introducing themselves to her and offering their help if she ever needed it. Even Tamake came over to see her. Holly blushed at the thought. She had to admit; she had a little crush on Tamake. But she quickly shook the thought out of her head. As awkward as their relationship currently was, Holly knew that Tamake was Haruhi's man, judging by how jealous she got when Tamake almost went and got himself into a huge mess marrying some random girl so he could see his mother again._

_Wait a second…that episode was supposed to be at the end of the school year, so Honey and Mori should have graduated, and Tamake and Kyoya should be third years and Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru should be second years. So why are they still the same years?_

_Could the anime be…totally off?_

_Maybe the engagement never happened, and maybe the anime was completely wrong. Or maybe…it just hadn't happened yet?_


	4. 4: Secret

In the Fantasy part 4~

**Heylo again. I don't usually write this much to my readers, but I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews and favorites! You all make me so happy. ^_^**

**-Comet**

Class went on peacefully, and Holly had no trouble doing the work the teacher gave her. Even though Holly probably wasn't as smart as Haruhi, she still passed the entrance exam for the scholarship, and the knowledge she already had under her belt seemed to be helping quite a bit in these classes. When the day was finally over, Holly followed Haruhi to the Host Club, seeing as she had no where else to go until Haruhi took her home. Tamake of course greeted her warmly, taking her hand and leading her to his designated hosting area. He sat her down gently next to him, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. Holly blushed madly.

"U-um, Tamake…sempai…" Holly stammered, avoiding his eyes. Tamake couldn't help but be amused by her reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry kitten, did I startle you?" Tamake said dramatically, sparkles appearing around him. Holly blinked at the sudden shower of glitter and sneezed.

_Oh my goodness that was so cute! She's as cute as Haruhi!_

Holly looked up at him sniffling, watery-eyed and a finger held under her nose to refrain from sneezing again, adding to Tamake cute-tie-meter. The anime world took hold once again, with Tamake first exploding and then shooting into the air, floating down like a deflated balloon for Honey to catch.

"Now Holly," began a voice from behind her, making her jump. Kyoya stood behind the couch, his clipboard in hand with a serious expression on his face. "As you have probably already heard, we do regular background checks on all of our visitors. That includes you, even though you aren't an official guest here, since you are only tagging along with Haruhi. Unfortunately, there aren't any sort of records out there I can find on you, which I must say is highly _unusual._ " Kyoya said the last word with unhidden suspicion, a dark gleam appearing in his eye and a black aura floating behind him. "If you would kindly come with me; I'd like to have an interview with you." He gestured to the prep room, where all the cosplay costumes and decorations were stored after they were used before they were properly donated or disposed of otherwise. Holly followed after him obediently, casting a glance over her shoulder to Haruhi with a worried look on her face.

When Holly entered the room, she was amazed to see just how many costumes were still in there; samurai costumes, fairytale costumes, and even some famous anime outfits like from Bleach or Fullmetal Alchemist, and even D. Gray Man, Holly's other favorite manga and anime other than OHSHC. Kyoya led her to a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs on either side, him taking the seat opposite of her, crossing his legs with his pen at the ready. When Holly sat down herself and was fully situated, Kyoya began with the questions, writing down every word like a scribe.

"Alright then. When were you born?"

"August 12th, 1994."

"What are your parents names?"

"Leopold and Nicolet Anderson."

"Name your grandparents and whose side their from please,"

Holly thought for a moment.

"Robert and Sarah Anderson on my dad's side, and Everett and Natalie Roberts on my mom's side."

"Pet names, and what animal, breed, and sex they are please."

"Skootar and Bear are both Cardigan Welsh Corgis and males, and Roo is a female Australian Cattle dog, and-"

"Oh, and their ages too if you don't mind."

"Yes of course. Skootar is five years old, Bear is three, and Roo is fifteen. All of my cats are females; Allie is a fourteen-year-old gray tortoiseshell, Sabrina is a seven year old plain black cat with a white smudge on her chest, Carlita is a six-year-old beautiful Calico, and Snowball, the youngest, is a five-year-old tabby."

"Alright then, that's quite a handful you have at home, huh?"

Holly smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Indeed, but I love them all."

"Ok, on with the next question; _Where_ were you born?"

"Baltimore, Maryland."

"Did you grow up there, or…?"

"Yes, I grew up there."

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"My mom's a secretary and my dad's a FedEx guy."

"Ah. And what are your hobbies?"

"I love to write and draw, and doing calligraphy too."

"Any talents?"

"Well, writing and calligraphy, at least that's what my friends tell me, and I'm a good dancer and singer. I was in all the elite singing groups at my school in America, and I've danced for 10 years. I just quit this year though…"

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't really like dancing. I loved ballet and tap itself, but the classes were horrible and the teacher took favorites. I was always excluded from the group; everyone always ignored me and I could tell they'd talk about me behind my back, since I was kind of different I guess. I'm not rich like they are."

"Oh? What do you mean exactly by 'different'?"

"Well, not only was I not rich, but I don't act like they do at all. I don't particularly care about how I look or anything, since I was always marked off as not very good to look at anyway. I also didn't really care about the latest fashion trends, and I'm not exactly one that 'goes with the flow'. I embrace anything that's different, be it a weird food to try or hats with cat ears on them. I may not look it now, but when I was at home, I was strong. And since I wasn't dancing for myself anymore, I decided to quit."

"Hmm, that's an interesting notion; in it's own way."

Holly smiled at the famous comment that always seemed to be Kyoya's favorite. His expression quickly changed however, back into the suspicious look he had when they first came in.

"Now Holly; why aren't you in the system?"

"Excuse me?"

Kyoya set his clipboard down and leaned back in his chair, staring into some unknown space.

"Believe it or not Holly, with the technology I have, I can find _anyone,_ no matter where they're from. But it seems that you are an exception."

Holly gulped. Kyoya continued.

"It's almost as if you don't exist. Even before this interview, I hacked into the school records database and pulled up your information, which already contained next to nothing. I found your hometown and your parents' names, and when I looked them up they were no where to be found. The people currently residing at the address you wrote down on the form the director gave you before you took the entrance exam were people who were obviously _not_ your parents; different names, and different backgrounds suggested that. Hospital records in Baltimore have no record of you being born there, and no single family member connected to your lineage has been found. With this information on the table, I have a reason to believe you're hiding something."

Kyoya leaned back up and stared at Holly hard, making her uncomfortable.

"Tell me everything, Miss Anderson."

Holly didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to tell him? That she suddenly ended up in another world that was to her just an anime?

Holly decided that it was best to tell the truth; she already knew that Kyoya could keep a secret, and maybe he'd be gracious enough to keep hers. _Well, _she thought. _Here goes._

"Please Kyoya," she began whole-heartedly, catching the boy off guard. "You have to promise not to tell _anyone_ about this; please promise me."

Kyoya thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Holly started, her palms sweating. "This is…well, a bit far-fetched, so please bare with me on this," When she received the nod to continue, Holly obliged.

"I'm not from here. Well actually, that's an understatement. I'm not from this world, to be honest," seeing Kyoya raise his brow in uncertainty, Holly held up her hands in earnest. "I know I know, this sounds stupid, but it's true. In _my _world, this one is in an anime, called Ouran High School Host Club. I've watched the whole series, and know almost everything about you guys because of it-"

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

Kyoya looked at her expectantly. "Prove to me that you know a lot about us."

"Um, ok…ask me a question."

Kyoya thought for a moment, then turned to Holly with the question.

"What's Honey-sempai's little brother's name?"

Now it was Holly's time to think to herself. She honestly didn't remember his full name, but his nickname always stood out to her.

"…Chika?"

Kyoya nodded to let her know she was correct, then began thinking of another question to ask.

"Is Tamake completely Japanese?"

"No, he's half French and half Japanese."

"How many older brothers do I have?"

"Two. You also have an older sister."

"Which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?"

"The one that parts his hair on the right and has a lower voice is Hikaru, and the other is Kaoru. I remember one time they pretended to get in a fight, and Hikaru died his hair pink and Kaoru died his blue. And also that time Haruhi said that Hikaru's speech inactions make him come off a little more mischievous than Kaoru, which I agree with, but that seemed to start the whole fued between the twins in the first place, as you said."

Holly's repeated quotes seemed to leave Kyoya completely speechless.

"U-um, do you believe me now?"

Kyoya quickly composed himself and nodded.

"Yes, that was quite sufficient evidence. I can see why you wouldn't want anyone else to know about this. I also see now why you already knew that Haruhi was a girl, and how you knew everyone in the club when you first came in. One more question though; how on Earth did you end up here in the first place?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Holly exclaimed furiously, standing up from her chair. "I was just in my room one normal evening, and I felt like some tea, so when I got up and went through my door I somehow ended up right in front of Ouran Academy with no idea how I got there. That's when Haruhi found me,"

Kyoya nodded in understanding. "And that's why you took her up on her offer of staying with her with no complaints."

"Yeah, I guess so." Holly sat down again, suddenly feeling exhausted. The sudden spill on her big secret seemed to have taken a lot of energy out of her.

"Well, alright then," Kyoya said, standing up himself. "This interview is officially over. You can trust that your secret is safe with me, but be careful." Kyoya then looked at her seriously. "If anyone of a bad nature came to hear about this, you could get yourself into some serious trouble. If you want, I can research any way I can find to get you back home," he asked rather kindly. Holly knew that he had a big heart, but helping people wasn't really his style, since he insisted on being a jerk most of the time when he wasn't busy being a perfect little host.

"I would like that very much, Kyoya…sempai." Holly always forgot to add the sempai part to her older classmates' names. Kyoya smiled at her.

"It would be my pleasure. You've got quite an interesting problem on your hands after all."

**A/N: Please inform me if there are any mistakes on the character information up there! It is greatly appreciated. ^_^**

**-Comet **


End file.
